Doctor, Doctor
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Give me the news. "But there's just one other thing that's different between you and I, Kyle," Rated for major gore. Some sick K2 fic. Has nothing to actually do with the song and not a songfic. R & R.


**I have no idea where this came from. I've been thinking about gory stuff lately for some reason. What better way to express such gore than through South Park, right?**

The flat-end of the butcher's knife came into contact with Kenny's hand. He bounced it off his palm a few times, eyes trained dully on the red head in front of him. He licked his lips, but made no other emotional moves.

Taking a step forward, his blonde head blocked out any light that was coming from the dull, slightly swinging light on the ceiling. He bent down slightly to face the other teen better, the light making the redhead's pale skin shine some. He brought the knife to his side.

Kyle's eyes slowly opened, just coming into focus. The first things he laid his green eyes on was the image of Kenny staring at him, not two inches from his face. He jumped and tried scooting back, only to find he was already leaning against a mildewy brick wall.

He pushed his head back against the wall the best he could—anything to get away from that stare. That stare that bored into his mind and fried it from the inside out. It seemed like there was no way to get away from it.

"K-kenny…?" he murmured weakly, chancing a look at the frightening blonde.

Kenny's expression never changed as he stood up, setting the knife onto a metallic table with a 'clunk.' Kyle's eyes moved over to the object, confusion and fear written all over his features.

"Where are we?" he tried again, leaning forward to stand up. Kenny grabbed something else from off the other side of the table and bent down again, pushing Kyle back gently. "What is that?"

Kenny still had yet to answer or give any noise of acknowledgement towards the fact that Kyle was starting to get totally freaked out. He adjusted the needle in his hand and grabbed hold of the Jew's arm roughly. Kyle would have fought back, but he was so groggy and stunned, it took a moment for him to even realize what was going on. By that time, it was too late and the serum had already been injected into his arm. He hissed and rubbed it.

"Kenny, what was that? What did you just do to me?" His voice was beginning to get frantic as fear, nervousness, and realization began coming to him. "Kenny!" No response still, other than those cold, blue eyes staring back at him blankly. "Kenny, please, you're scaring me."

Kenny stretched out a hand towards his face and Kyle tried to flinch away. It was then that he realized he couldn't. He couldn't do anything aside from blink and breathe.

Kenny brushed a stray stand of hair out of his face, softly rubbing his hand along his cheekbone and jaw-line. Kyle could do nothing but sit there with his own mixed-up thoughts.

In a split second, the hand that had previously been so soft and caring was brought back and struck Kyle's pale skin harshly, leaving behind a growing red mark.

"Wha…," was all Kyle managed to blubber out.

"Did you feel that?" Kenny asked calmly.

Kyle blinked at this, turning his head back to face him again. He looked at Kenny with an incredulous look. He didn't give him an answer. They both remained silent for a full sixty seconds before Kenny spoke again.

"Did you feel that?" he asked again, a tinge of annoyance added to his nonchalant tone of voice.

Kyle thought it over in his head for a moment before shaking his head silently. He thought he felt tears brimming up and he sniffed. They spilled over and dripped down his chin onto his pants, creating a mark, only for it to dissolve moments later. He couldn't even move his arm up to wipe them.

Kenny frowned, as if this was something that truly bothered him, and leaned forward once more. He wiped some tears from Kyle's eyes before leaning down and kissing them from his jaw, trailing kisses up his right cheek until he reached his forehead. He gave Kyle one last, almost sweet, kiss on his forehead before standing up. Kyle watched him carefully.

The blonde picked him up bridal-style with ease. He turned towards the table and laid him on its cool, metal surface on his back. He made sure his limbs were stretched out and all he could see was the ceiling.

"What's…going on?" Kyle asked, hardly able to force his jaw to move in order to speak. His words came out meshed and slurred.

Kenny lifted the butcher's knife from earlier. "An experiment," Kenny answered him simply. He grabbed a doctor's mask and strapped it on around his mouth.

When Kyle saw the knife, he opened his mouth to scream, but Kenny put his finger to his mouth to shush him. Running the finger down to the collar of his shirt—where had his jacket gone?—he stopped at the neck-line. He replaced his finger with the knife and cut easily through the thin fabric, all the way down until it was split open. He put the knife at the start of Kyle's jeans and earned a squeak in response. He raised an eyebrow before unbuttoning them and pulling them off. He then pulled off Kyle's boxers. Kyle's squeezed his eyes shut—or he tried to, but only managed to close them.

Kenny ran a hand along the outline of his thigh, scrutizing every freckle, muscle, and line of Kyle's body. The red head could only stare back in embarrassment, unable to curl into himself or cover up.

Kenny lifted up the knife then. He put the sharp side right under Kyle's knee and flicked his crystal blue eyes up to his victim, who was watching him with a blank gaze. He took this as a go-ahead and continued pushing the knife down into the pale flesh. Kyle let out a noise of surprise, his face paling even more than it was before as blood pooled out of his leg.

He moved the knife around the bone, cutting a circle around the flesh of Kyle's knee. When he was done, Kenny was disappointed with the results. So, taking up the knife again, he put the pointed end and jabbed it right into the center of the bone, causing a sickening crack to echo around the dark room they were in.

Kyle wanted to faint. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run far, far away from here and alert the authorities and have them arrest Kenny so he can go home to his nice, warm, comforting bed and go to sleep and forget any of this was happening. But it wasn't about what he wanted this time. It was about Kenny now.

And Kenny was far from finished.

The orange-clad boy smiled wickedly behind his mask at the sound, chills running up and down his spine. He pushed the knife down further into the bone before pulling it out. It wasn't split in half, but it had a slit in the middle of it.

He took the knife and proceeded to do the same to the area above Kyle's knee. Instead of stabbing at the bone again, he pressed the knife slanted against the flesh and pushed forward towards the knee. It took a few strained seconds of pressure before a 'pop' and the knee cap jumped up and slid forward against the blood and marrow.

Kenny pressed his finger where the knife was and pushed the cap forward more, pulling it out with his other hand. When he was able to pick it out of the bloodied flesh, he studied it carefully, as if it were some interesting jewel. He set it down and looked back at Kyle, absentmindedly licking the blood off his hands.

Moving away from the knee, now jump a lump of skin and blood where the cap used to be, Kenny pressed the knife against the sensitive skin of Kyle's thigh. Without any prepping, he drew it slowly down the skin. He did the same to the other side and stood back to watch the skin bubble up with blood, slowly trickling over Kyle's member and rear end.

He stared at the blood before getting another idea.

"The pelvis area and the collar bone look similar. Both pleasure spots, am I right?" Kenny spoke, his voice clear and unshaken after he pulled down the mask. He took a step closer to Kyle's face, bringing the knife with him. Kyle didn't give an answer. He just couldn't.

Kenny didn't mind this. He placed a cold hand on Kyle's cheek and pressed the knife to his throat. He smiled softly at him as he proceeded to draw the knife down the bone, from his shoulder to his chest. He did the same to the other side, creating a 'V' symbol.

"Now what could that stand for, Kyle?" Kenny asked absently. "V for…," he smiled suddenly, bloody hand on his chin, "valor. It describes you well, doesn't it, Kyle?"

Kyle could only manage a painful stare back, his eyes pleading desperately for release. He couldn't feel the pain, but he knew he had to eventually. And he was dreading that moment.

Kenny glared at him, leaning into his face to be more intimidating—as if the blood around his chin and hands wasn't enough. "Of course it doesn't. I was the only brave person in the entire fucking town and you know it. You were always the scaredy-cat. You're scared now, too, aren't you?" He scoffed. "I hate you so much, Kyle."

He grabbed hold of Kyle's red curls and yanked him forward, kissing him roughly on the lips before dropping his head against the metal table. Kyle's head bounced.

"Kenny's always the one who dies and comes back to life. Nobody ever gives a shit about him or what happens to him, because he always comes back. Nobody ever mourns him when he dies. Nobody ever bats an eye—not even at his harshest deaths. Do you know how much pain I've gone through my entire fucking life?" Kenny's voice started shaking with rage as he gripped the knife tightly in his hands.

"Do you know how many times I've died? Do you know how many different ways I've died? How many different pains I've suffered through? I've been to heaven and hell on more than just a few occasions. I've seen it all. I've experienced it _all._"

Kenny brought the knife down into Kyle's stomach, just below the ribcage. Kyle sputtered something out, but could do no more than that. He was incapable of speech any longer.

"But you, Kyle," Kenny chuckled, twisting the knife around, "you've always had people to care for you. If you were to ever die, I bet the entire town would be at that funeral. People would still be mourning you years later. I hate that about you,"

Kenny pulled the knife down Kyle's stomach in a straight line, revealing all his internal organs. Blood spilled out like a slow-moving river on either sides of him, staining his cut-up shirt and perfectly pale skin.

"But there's just one other thing that's different between you and I, Kyle," Kenny continued, sticking his hand into the slick body of organs and grabbing a fist-full of whatever was in his reach.

Kyle whimpered and tears poured out of his eyes. Blood started to trickle from the corner of his mouth and Kenny leaned over and used his other hand to wipe the blood away with his thumb before planting a soft kiss on his cold, pale lips.

Kyle's vision was failing. He wouldn't last much longer. He stared up at Kenny as the blonde continued pulling at his internal organs.

Kenny pulled away from the kiss and smiled sweetly down at Kyle before pulling the doctor's mask back over his mouth. "When you die, you won't come back to life."

**I…don't even know.**


End file.
